Chiaotzu
"Make up? No I do not wear make up... That is not for boys like me!" -Chiaotzu to Bowden Bardesanes. In Between A Rock And A Harder Rock Personality After his current experiences with the Black Bullets and the Red Ribbons he tends to become more serious from time to time. But he can be quite childish. From time to time he can be scared for knowing just how strong his enemy is, but that does not make him back down from his fights. Appearance Choutzu is very small, Does not seem to have that much of a strong body. Height 4'6.5 Weight 72lbs. Has only one hair on his head and is very pale. History Story Black Bullet Saga One day they happened to separate. He found himself doing clown tricks for the Black Bullets gang. Juggling and the sorts. One day some people went into the place. They were two teenagers an adult and a demon apparently. This was the day that he met Ace Thunderfist, Shigure Miku, Ozlen, and Xilas. After a big fight, the boss of the Black Bullets, a tall man Gustavo Loffredo showed up and challenged them all. There he met another man named Reiji, apparently a mercenary. During that fight he managed to defeat Gustavo with Ozlen and two newcomers, Max Banders and Raven Havok. After this fight three Red Ribbons arrived and took Gustavo with them. Ace owes everyone a Soda from that day. Red Ribbon Saga Some minutes later various explotions were felt around the city and many Red Ribbons started to show up seizing most of the city in little to no time. Chiaotzu decided that he would have to find a manner of survival, Many Red Ribbons had been checking around for survivors, but Chiaotzu kept taking squad after squad slowly, making sure not to call enough attention for himself. After a while he felt something happening near a bank. Other people were around that place. He met Max Banders with who he saved some people and united with Lady Davenport fought Colonel Violet forcing her to retreat. With enough effort he made it out of West City with various refugees. They were not leaving for good though. They turned back and headed into the city and into a place known as Capsule Corporations. Many powers could be felt there. Where he could find Ace Thunderfist and others as well as the man known as Reiji who was fighting against them. With their arrival they forced Reiji and Azuma to retreat then to learn the secret of the Dragon Balls from Bulma Briefs. Abilities Bukujutsu/Fly Ability taught to him by his master the crane hermit. His practice in it enables him to fly at about 500 meters per second able to move with great ease without getting himself hurt about change of momentum. Custom Blast Choutzu is able to also manipulate his energy attacks and combine them with different elements and effects. He can even use them to drain his opponents energy. Healing Wave Imitating Max he is able to send energy waves over the person he wants to heal. He can heal himself and others. Ki Blast (Shrink) One of the most basic forms of Ki. He is able to shoot energy from any part of his body. He is also able to shoot it in quite close range with his fist to make use of it in close combat. It is as versatile as possible. It is not quite needed for the blast to be fired as it can be used to fight making a sword's cutting strength greater if combined or attacks with his fist only deal more damage. With greater control of the elements he has managed to give this attack the feeling of being under water. Those that get hit by this feel how their body becomes smaller and more fragile. Magic Sword Slice Choutzu uses his sword to attack the enemy. He is able to combine elements with his sword to make it stronger and with diversity in attacks. With exclusive use of his telekinetic skills or his ki he is able to have better control of it. Can use to make far away attacks that use the energy travelling via the air to cut as well. Mind Barrier On times of peril he is able to use his own energy to form a nearly invisible barrier around his body or around those of his friends. At the moment it is not really that effective but it can make a beating not that painful. Sense Choutzu's training has made him develop a great feeling of his surroundings. He has great Physical senses and Energy senses to which his hearing and seeing is of the best kinds and he can feel the powers of the people around him. He is quite aware of everything that happens around from time to time making him be far more prepared for attacks coming to him. Super Dodompa Choutzu's signature move. A technique that shows proof of one that has trained under the Crane Hermit being the sister ability to the Kikoho. Such perfection on this ability allows him to use it in whichever shape he wants from any part of his body or even on extensions of his body. Some have said they have seen it actually take the shape of the user itself. Telekinesis The ability to manipulate the objects around him like rocks and other kinds. Can also be used to control one's opponent like slowing down their movements or completely paralyzing them if the opponent is weak enough. Telepathy Choutzu is able to establish mind links with other people with let him communicate without actually speaking. This lets him be able to talk to anyone he has met before. It cannot exceed a 5 mile radious though. The Spirit of Humans His training and travels have managed to tap in his inner potential. Upon bringing it out his body completely changes. The form can vary on how he feels it should look but upon default it has become him being a giant with great power. Somehow his speed is not effected by his great change of size. Relationships * Ace Thunderfist - They have met many times during battle. They trust each other but do not talk that much with the other one. They have traveled together for a while. * Darkus - An acquaintance or friend of his, they have helped each other in the battlefield despite the lack of communication at times. * Kirena - Acquaintance or Friend of his. He met her the same day he met Darkus and for a while has shown to be a great companion. * Shigure Miku - Shigure and Chiaotzu have shown to be friendly to one another after the time they fought for the sword that Shigure owns now. * Angela Thunderfist - The General White of the Red Ribbons was the name by which he knew her. He had fought her during the fall of East City twice, in which both times she was forced to retreat. During his return to West City they managed to recover her memory and now she seems to be an ally to them. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Guardian